


Long walks and Good Conversations

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CanUk - Freeform, CountryHumans - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Give me a hot second to get anything anywhere okay, Have some trash that I hate, Little bit of Rusame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: It WAS a Ukraine x Canada thing, then I went a little off the rails in the second chapter. Sorry dears.
Relationships: Australia/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), Canada/Ukraine (Anthropomorphic), Chad/Virgin Islands (Anthropomorphic), Japan/South Korea (Anthropomorphic), Mongolia/Kazakhstan (Anthropomorphic), Russia/America (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ukraine stormed to the front door.  
“I’m leaving!” she shouted as she pulled on her boots and wrapped a scarf around her face.  
“Wherre arre you going?” Russia, her brother, demanded. “When vill you be back? Do you have yourrr phone? Gloves? Hat?”  
“Yes! Geez, I’m going on a walk and I’ll get back when I get back.” She darted out of the house before he could keep her in longer. Russia could get way too controlling, especially since their dad had died and Russia became the eldest sibling. As she pulled the door shut behind her, she noticed someone who seemed very absorbed in kicking the rocks that had scattered onto the sidewalk back into their place surrounding the yard. She giggled and headed down the walk.  
“Hi,” she said.  
The other country jumped. “Oh! Hi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was just putting some of these rocks back where they belong.”  
Ukraine remembered that her father had always kept the lawn in meticulous shape, making one of them spend hours every week mowing, watering, weeding, and, of course, putting the rocks in their places. After he died, she and her brothers had stopped paying too much attention to the yard, being hit with painful reminders when they did. She winced at the memory.  
“Hey are you okay?” Canada broke her out of her reverie.  
“Oh, yeah I’m okay. My dad just used to be particular about the lawn.”  
“I’m sorry! I won’t put the rocks back any more, I didn’t know that that was his thing.”  
“Nah you’re good.” Another memory hit Ukraine, of walking over to Canada’s house when her father came home piss-drunk and angry. Russia would call her ability to disappear her superpower, but she knew that a part of him resented her for leaving him to take the brunt of their father’s anger. Not to say that none of the rest of them never got beat up or hurt, but Russia did his best to redirect it towards himself.  
When her father died, Canada was the first to recognize her as her own country, along with Poland. She knew that she could come off as a sort of jerk sometimes, but Canada never minded. He was always there with a kind word and whatever help he could give.  
“So… where are you off to?” he asked.  
“I was just gonna take a walk. Russia was being annoying again and I just needed some air. What are you doing out?”  
“I’m going on a walk too! Wanna walk together? Unless you want to be alone?”  
“No, I’d love some company, actually.”  
“Great! I was gonna walk around the park, unless you have something else in mind.”  
“Let’s do the park, then.”  
As they walked down the sidewalk, they chattered aimlessly. He seemed to recognize that she needed a distraction.  
“Okay, I know it sounds crazy,” Canada said, “but don’t you feel like Russia and America would make a good couple?”  
Ukraine was a little bit shocked. “But they hate each other!”  
“I don’t think that they actually do, I think it’s one of those tough guy fronts so they can get hyped up by their friends when one of them lays down a sick burn.”  
Ukraine considered it. Now that Canada mentioned it, there didn’t seem to be any real feelings backing up the hatred they showed in public. Perhaps there was even a bit of comradery in it. “Okay,” she said. “I suppose so. Are you going to do anything about it?”  
“I think Japan is planning something, but I don’t have anything planned.”  
“Okay, well I’ve got it- we hire assassins to shoot America’s leg while he’s near Russia’s house so he has to go to Russia for help, and they’ll confess in the heat of the moment.”  
Canada laughed. “Or, we get them into an elevator together (with food and water of course) and then we break the elevator and they're forced to spend time with each other until someone comes and gets them.”  
They continued to make ridiculous plans to set up their siblings as they walked towards the park. Without either of them noticing, the weather had started to grow colder and Ukraine shivered a bit. Canada noticed and put his arm around her, drawing her into his side. She looked up at him and blushed a little. He was a lot taller, so she had to crane her neck.  
“Is this alright?” he asked.  
“Yes, of course,” she answered, looking down quickly.  
When they got back to Ukraine’s house she hesitated. Russia would yell at her for leaving and probably for coming back with Canada. Canada noticed her hesitation and smiled at her. “Wanna come to my house? France is making dinner and America and I were going to watch a movie. You could stay the night if you wanted, the guest bedroom is empty.”  
Ukraine thought about it. It would be really nice to spend more time with Canada, and it wouldn’t hurt to get yelled at later instead of right now. “Sure, let me just grab some clothes and tell Russia. Maybe he’ll want to come so he can spend time with America.” She winked and Canada laughed.  
“Do you want me to come in or wait out here?”  
“Oh you may as well come in. It’s too cold out and Russia will be less likely to berate me if there’s a witness,” she said, only half joking. Canada followed her up the stairs and into the house.  
“Russia,” Ukraine called. “I’m going over to Canada’s. I’ll be back tomorrow!”  
Russia came out of the kitchen in a pink “Kiss the Cook” apron. Canada still looked scared of him despite the ridiculous attire. He glowered at Canada, who gulped. “Fine,” he spit. “But no funny business, you hearrr?”  
“Thanks bro.” Ukraine sprinted to her room and shoved some sweat pants into a bag, along with clothes for the next day. She ran back out of her room and grabbed Canada’s arm, pulling him out of the house. “Bye!” she yelled.  
“Your brother is terrifying.”  
“Try living with him. Although, that's a good reason that he and America would look cute together, neither one is cowed by the other.”  
“That’s a very good point.” When Canada smiled at her, she blushed. She had always had a bit of a crush on the tall red and white country, but she knew that he saw her in a strictly sisterly way. Not much she could do about that though.  
When they got to Canada’s, France welcomed them in with a big smile.  
“Dinner is almost ready, mes chers! Lovely to see you again, Ukraine, non?”  
Ukraine loved to spend time with Canada’s family. She didn’t talk much, but she loved to listen and laugh with them. Britain and America were often at odds, and sometimes Canada and America would argue, although they also occasionally banded together. They never got too mad at each other, though, unlike when Ukraine’s family argued.  
“Okay,” America said, “Which movie are we watching?”  
“Let’s watch The Princess Bride!” suggested Canada.  
“No, we watch that too often. Let’s watch a horror film!”  
Ukraine hated horror movies but she wasn’t going to object when she was tagging along on their movie night.  
“Ugh fine,” Canada said, “but nothing too scarring.” He winked at Ukraine who looked away quickly as she felt her face heat up.  
The movie was a basic horror, with suspenseful music, jumpscares, and a murderer. She knew she shouldn’t bother being scared, but she still jumped every time. Canada noticed when she covered her eyes at a particularly gory scene and wrapped his arm around her half pulling her into his lap. She was almost too distracted by that to get scared at the next jumpscare. Almost. She yelped and hugged Canada’s waist. America gave them the lenny face. Both countries blushed.  
Later, after the movie was finished and they were all in bed, Ukraine sat up with a start. Did she hear something, or was she just paranoid? Suddenly she heard footsteps creaking towards the room she was in. She could hardly breathe as her door creaked open, and then…. Canada’s face peeked into her room.  
“Oh you're awake!” he said. “I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed pretty freaked out by the movie.”  
“You scared me right now! I thought for sure someone was coming to murder me.”  
“Wanna watch cartoons?”  
“Yes please.”  
They ended up falling asleep curled together on the couch, watching Spongebob. 

America shrieked at an ungodly pitch when he found them snuggled together in the morning. “MY SHIP! MY BIGGEST SHIP!!!! FINALLY OMG!”  
Canada woke up with a glare at America. “Shut your face, nothing happened, we just wanted to watch cartoons last night and fell asleep.”  
“Alright, fine. But then when will you confess?”  
Both Canada and Ukraine (who had woken up by then) blushed at that and shyly looked at each other. “Um..” they both started before breaking off to let the other talk. Ukraine blushed a brilliant red and gestured for Canada to go.  
“Well, maybe, I guess, I like you….? But no hard feelings if you just want to be friends, that’s fine with me, sorry.”  
“I don’t want to just be friends!” Ukraine quickly covered her mouth with her hands at her outburst.  
“Really?” Canada asked, grinning. Ukraine nodded her head and tried to cover her face with her hands, but Canada grabbed them to reveal her blushing face. “May I?” he whispered.  
She nodded and Canada's lips captured her own in a short and sweet kiss. They flushed and looked away from each other, which led to Canada’s eyes landing on America, who hadn’t left the room and was recording on his phone. “America!” Canada yelled, but America sprinted away before he could do anything.  
“Um, I guess we should go get some breakfast?” Canada was unsure of the proper etiquette for a time like this.  
Ukraine nodded and grabbed his hand as they headed for the kitchen, where America was spilling all of their secrets to Britain and France. Britain looked wildly uninterested, but France was squealing about how Canada really was her child.  
Ukraine was deliriously happy, which was not shown on her face, but the small smiles that turned up her lips every time she looked at Canada’s grinning face.  
She knew that even if her world was often turned upside down, Canada would be there, and that made all the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here have this crap

A few weeks later, Japan invited them to a party.   
“We finally gon do this! Operation Rusame is underway! I need you two to come over an hour earlier than anyone else because I need some help with the execution.”  
“Um, okay,” Canada laughed. “Should we bring anything?”  
“Actually, yes. I need magnets, powerful ones, and some of those dark bottles you can't see through. Oh and some alcohol.”  
“I can do everything but the alcohol. I can bring some maple syrup though?”  
“Don’t worry, Japan,” Ukraine said from next to him, where she had been quietly sitting. “I can cover the alcohol.”  
“Thanks Ukie! You’re a real one.” And with that final note, the small Japanese girl bounced away.   
“I wonder why she needs all that stuff…”

~~~~  
They learned the answer to that soon enough. Japan had a deranged look in her eyes as she set up a complex system of magnets, designed to attract the two ends of the bottle which also had magnets. She had planned everything, even making sure to invite the guests at slightly different times to make her planned placement of people around the room more natural, although she wouldn’t hesitate to make someone move if she had to. The closet under the stairs had been carefully cleaned (no dust sneezes were going to interrupt her ships as they played 7 minutes in heaven), and there was alcohol carefully arranged around the room based on the positions she would manipulate people into, easy to get to for the countries who needed to loosen up, but in more difficult places for those that might go a little overboard with the drinking. Canada was terrified but Ukraine took it in stride, even suggesting some ideas of her own.   
Finally, they were ready, and not a minute later, the first guests started to arrive. Canada had seen Japan's “guest list” which looked like one of those cork boards that they seem to need to catch murderers in detective novels, full of pictures and pins connected by different colored strings. He couldn’t tell what they meant at first, but he did notice that he and Ukraine were connected by a purple string. That must mean dating, then. The only other purple strings were between Poland and Germany, who had been dating for forever, and Japan and South Korea. Canada hadn’t known that they were dating, but it did make sense, Japan talked a lot about how pretty and nice South Korea was, and they spent a lot of time together.   
America, who had just walked in the door and was chatting loudly with Japan about democracy, was connected to Russia with a yellow string, so that must mean a ship in progress. Most of the other ships in progress were fairly expected, but there were a couple that made him squint. North Korea and Australia? He was pretty sure that they had never talked. And what in the world was with shipping Mongolia and Kazakhstan? There were also some red strings that he assumed meant the connected countries had to be kept apart. Chad and the Virgin Islands were two of those countries. *(LMAO thanks to my friend who suggested this ship to me in class to make me laugh, it worked you fucking wanker but now the internet gets to know)* Austria and Hungary were also connected with red string. He remembered hearing about those two and knew Japan was right to keep them apart.   
By now, almost all the invited countries were there, milling about and chatting. Japan sidled up to Canada. “Two minutes,” she whispered. “Then we’ll do truth or dare, get Russia and America and my other ships in position, and try to get them to confess or at least notice the chemistry they have. Then we move on to spin the bottle and if more drastic measures need to be taken, seven minutes in heaven. Be ready.”  
Canada nodded. He could see why she liked this, it was exhilarating. He grabbed Ukraine’s hand and gave her a smile. She blushed up at him, even though they had been together for over a week! Canada thought it was absolutely adorable, and he told her so, which was when she lightly smacked his arm.   
“Oh ho ho,” teased America, appearing with a beer. “Trouble in paradise?”  
Canada was suddenly more eager to wreck everything that America thought he knew about his feelings.   
Just then, Japan called out that they were going to the other room to play truth or dare, and anyone who wasn’t a coward should go. Ukraine left to go make sure Russia would go, and Canada pulled his brother with him.   
Japan had brainstormed a ton of good truth or dare ideas to keep the night interesting, but there were some pretty good ones from people who weren’t privy to her abundance of ideas too. Armenia dared Turkey to go home, and when he stomped angrily off, she just sat there with a pleasant smile on her face and murmured “You just try and genocide my people and then deny it, I’ll do a lot worse if it happens again.”  
Along with the dares, there were some pretty good truths. Greece got Germany to tell him his credit card number and Japan made North Korea show everyone the last person he’d texted, which was Australia. Canada was surprised, maybe Japan was less crazy and random than he thought she was with her shippings.   
Then Japan winked at him, his cue. “America,” he said, “Truth or dare?”  
America picked dare, of course, and Canada smirked. “Go sit on Russia’s lap.”  
America and Russia both turned red, but America walked over anyways and sat on the very edge of Russia’s outstretched legs.   
Canada grinned wider. “That wasn’t the dare. Sit in his LAP, America.”  
America was uncharacteristically quiet as he blushed wildly and avoided everyone’s eyes as he moved up to Russia’s lap and sat ramrod straight, trying not to touch the other country, who was leaning as far back as he could. Everyone was laughing.   
“Alright Canada,” America said. “My turn. Go and do 7 minutes in heaven with Ukraine.”  
“Hey, you didn't even ask me whether I wanted to do truth or dare!”  
“Are you too chicken?” Canada supposed the least he could do after embarrassing him was take the attention off of his uncomfortable situation. Japan looked a little surprised that she hadn’t even had to instigate the game, but she simply wiggled her eyebrows and gestured towards the closet, which was thankfully outside of the room everyone was in. Canada grabbed Ukraine’s hand and they scurried out of the room, embarrassed at the implications of the game. He opened the closet door and gestured for her to go in first, and then gently closed it after he followed.   
“So..” she asked.  
“So..?”  
“Are you gonna kiss me?”  
“Can I?”  
“Yes, dummy!” she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly, and then more passionately,   
Back outside, the game had progressed to spin the bottle, with Japan stealthily switching out the rigged bottle and the normal one, with no one having a single suspicion of just how often Japan seemed to have her ships kiss. Only one problem though. Instead of moving back to his seat like she had anticipated, America had remained in Russia’s lap. So now how could she get the bottle to land on them? She smirked as an idea came to her, and she whispered to South Korea, who was sitting next to her and had the job of spinning the bottle. She nodded and grinned back at her girlfriend and then chucked the bottle straight *(Lmao not)* into America’s lap.   
“OOH” Australia yelled, perhaps having had a bit too much grog. “THEY FINNA FUCK.”  
“NO,” yelled America now beet red. Without anyone noticing, America and Russia had moved out of the awkward position of trying to stay as far away from each other as they could and now America was flush up against Russia, who had his arms wrapped around the star spangled bastard.   
“Well,” Japan said, “maybe we need to give them a bit of privacy? How about we put them in the guest bedroom?”  
America and Russia were pulled to their feet and pushed into Japan’s guest bedroom.   
America frantically spun around, but the lock clicked before he could push his way back out. He nervously gulped and turned around to face Russia.   
“Um..so..Mmpf!” was all he could get out before Russia pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He was a rather good kisser, and America quickly kissed back, his hands finding their way underneath the shirt of the taller country, who gasped at the contact of America’s cold hands against his sensitive skin. They broke away when they both needed to catch their breath.   
“We could always blame it on the alcohol?” America suggested.   
“Sounds good to me,” said Russia, and America couldn’t deny that he’d never liked Russian accents more than right then, especially Russia’s, with his already deep voice husky from the kissing.   
Meanwhile, the countries had started getting a bit too tipsy to continue with structured games, and had progressed to either sloppy drinking games or makeout sessions. Japan smiled in the midst of the chaos she had created. South Korea tugged at her arm and gestured towards Japan’s bedroom. Japan figured everyone would be alright on their own, they either had rides to pick them up or were staying the night, so she smiled and followed her gf up the stairs. After all, with all the matchmaking she was in charge of, she deserved time with her own significant other too.


End file.
